Free
The Wolf Man with the Demon Eye better known by his alias, Free, is a Werewolf and the last of the Immortal Clan and was imprisoned for stealing Maba's left eye. After being freed by Eruka Frog from Medusa Gorgon's instruction, he renames himself in honor of his freedom and joins her group and acts as one of her operatives until her death. Free is one of the antagonists in Soul Eater. Statistics *'Name': Free, Man with the Magic Eye, Legendary Wolf Man *'Origin': Soul Eater *'Gender': Male *'Age': 200+ *'Birthday': *'Classification': Human/Witch Hybrid (Via Magic Eye), Werewolf *'Height': *'Weight': *'Skin Color': *'Eye Color': *'Hair Color': *'Key Relationships': *'Alignment': Bad *'Status': Active *'Class': S-Class *'Powers and Abilities': *'Standard Equipment': *'Weaknesses': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': *'Voice Actor': Rintarō Nishi Power Stats *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': Appearance In his human form, he is a tall, attractive man with a muscular build, apparently seeming to be in his thirties, with some facial hair unkept. On his right shoulder he has a tattoo of unknown form, which resembles an eye. HIs left eye is removed and replaced with Maba's own Demon Eye. Above this Demon Eye is not an eyebrow but instead a tattoo of the words, without spaces, "NOFUTURE." This eye also shows no pupil or iris, instead it has a magical array. Despite his escape from the Witch Prison, Free still almost always wears his prison clothes, complete with a ball and chain on his left leg and black and white striped prisoner pants. Although generally the top half of the outfit is tied around his waist, he also wears a simple white t-shirt instead. Later he is shown with the same shirt, but with an inverted color scheme. In his Werewolf form, Free's appearance is that of the typical depiction of a werewolf. It features mostly dark fur; with his chest area, abdomen, hands, face, and ears all being gray, as well as a long tail and extended, sharp claws and fangs. Free's soul is large; its diameter is much longer than he is tall. Free's soul changes shape depending on the form he assumes. When assuming his more humanoid form, his soul includes spikes along the top resembling his tufts of hair and decorated with the same array as his Demon Eye and his "NOFUTURE" eyebrow tattoo. When transforming into his Werewolf form, Free's soul expands and gains two spikes at its top, resembling his wolf ears. Personality Despite his impressive power and viciousness in combat, Free is actually silly and reasonably comedic in his thoughts and actions. During his escape from Witch Prison, he explains to Eruka that while in jail he devised a plan to escape: dig a tunnel under the cell's wall with a spoon. Free came up with this idea out of inspiration from movies he had seen, and he had always thought that the concept was very "cool." This plan, however, is foiled on account of the prison only serving food that required chopsticks, never providing Free with the spoon he so desperately needed. Free is also reasonably foolish and even he acknowledges it, stating that he is is not very good at coming up with ideas. When Eruka suggests that Free could have escaped Witch Prison by urinating on the prison bars so they would corrode and rust over time, Free, upon realization of how simple the concept is, bashes his head against a nearby tree, calling himself an idiot. However, he has shown that he is capable of being cunning. During the attack on DWMA he uses an illusory duplicate to delay Kid and Black☆Star. He also managed to steal one of Maba's eyes, implying he was previously much more skilled than he is currently. This decrease in ability is likely due to his 200-year incarceration. He also has been shown to have an incredibly bad sense of direction. During Operation Charge Baba Yaga's Castle, Free is assigned to destroy a Lock in Baba Yaga Castle's Tower Two, but instead, ends up in Tower Eight, the tower on the complete opposite side of the castle. Free responds to the realization in much the same way as he does when Eruka mentions another cliche for Free to escape prison, holding his head and shouting, frustrated with himself. Free, overall, does not seem to like when others draw attention to his mistakes. When he fights against Maka and Soul in London, he accidentally hits himself with his own attacks on two occasions as a result of not having fought in over 200 years. He tries to avert the attention of his opponents by saying that everything is okay, and that there is nothing of interest to see. He takes pleasure in actions against DWMA or enemies of Medusa, noticeably smiling when he is responsible for any kind of successful action against either force. When he successfully tricks Kid and Black☆Star into thinking that they are actually fighting him during The Eve Party Nightmare while they are actually only fighting an image of him, he is shown laughing at the duo after they discover the truth. When he feels as if he is in debt to someone, Free always likes to repay the person to whom he believes he is in debt. Upon first meeting Medusa, Free almost immediately asks her how he can repay her for breaking him out of prison. At first, Medusa purposefully tests Free, saying that he does not have to repay her, to which Free persists in asking that he does so. History Main Skills and Equipment Werewolf Physiology: As a Werewolf capable of transforming, Free is much more powerful than the average Human. *'Enhanced Senses': Free does at least have an enhanced sense of smell both in his human form and presumably in his Werewolf form. *'Immortality': Due to being of the Immortal Clan, Free has the ability not only to live longer but also to survive any injury set to him and instantly heal, even healing as far as losing his limbs such as his arm or torso. He can also take amazing levels of punishment due to his immortality such as being stabbed, being skewered, and taking Kid's shots from the Demon Twin Guns, though he still feels the pain. *'Enhanced Strength': Free is incredibly strong, capable of lifting up his iced-enhanced Ball and Chain in his human form with incredible ease and utilizing it as a weapon, as well as sending Mosquito in his 200 Years Ago through a brick wall with ease. *'Transformation': As a Werewolf, Free is capable of transforming into a Human as well as that of a Werewolf to increase his power. **'Wolf Man of Legend': In this form, his power and soul is heighten to a degree far stronger than his human form. During this form, he gains access to using certain techniques and spells. ***'Magic Eye Cannon': A powerful spell originating from the Demon Eye in which creates a magical eye to fire a powerful cannon at a target. This Magic spell takes up much magical power, only able to be fired in Free's Werewolf form. ***'Claws': During this form, he can make use of his claws. Free can also extend his claws at will at a formidable distance strong enough to skewer Maka Albarn's body and cling onto. ***'Enhanced Durability': In this form, he was able to withstand Maka's Number 6 Hunt. Martial Arts: Free is an extremely proficient and capable martial artist, having easily gotten the upper-hand on Maka in his Werewolf form18 and, combined with his unarmed capabilities and Ice Magic in his human form, is powerful enough to even physically outclass Mosquito in his 100 Years Ago form during their battle with him in Baba Yaga's Castle. He also displays an impressive level of skill when fighting Kid, keeping up with the ruse of being a illusion. *'Fighting Wolf Fist': Free's selected fighting style and a variation of Mantis Boxing, it is an aggressive fighting style that takes advantage of his immortality and allows him to power on through others' attacks. Magic Eye: Plucked from the left eye of the Witch Queen, Maba, the Magic Eye gives Free the ability to utilize the same Magic she possesses. Along with bestowing him other Magics, it also includes its own Magic and a powerful, cannon spell. *'Soul Protect': Free can utilize Magic capable of disguising his soul as that of an ordinary human being and suppressing his unique soul characteristics and Soul Wavelength. While under this protection, he is unable to utilize Magic. *'Spatial Magic': Free is also adept at using Spatial Magic, a magic which specializes in warping and manipulating space. Although he is proficient at it, he has admitted that his own control over this magic is poor in comparison to Maba. **'Teleport': This spell enables Free capable of teleporting from one place to another, though his level of precision with Spatial Magic prevents him from always teleporting to a desired location. *'Ice Magic': Free is an extremely proficient wielder of Ice Magic, a magic specializing in freezing his intended target/subject, and combines the usage of his Magic with his physical capabilities. **'Ice Cone': A spell Free summons cones of solid ice. This cone can be either large or small, the former able to completely bisect his enemy and the latter able to potentially skewer his opponent. When he was rusty, casting Demon Eye Cannon incorrectly instead actives this spell. **'Ice Spear': A spell that encases a ball shaped object in ice, creating a large and dense sphere of it. Due to it's large size, Free often uses it's crushing power to cause a great deal of damage to his targets. Relationships * Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Werewolf Category:Witch Category:Witch Order Category:Medusa's Faction Category:Soul Eater Characters Category:Antagonist